The present invention relates to a method for controlling a web tension and/or a register, and to a related computer program and a related computer program product.
Although the text below refers mainly to printing presses, the present invention is not limited thereto, but rather is directed to all types of processing machines with which a continuous material and/or a material web is processed. The present invention may be used, in particular, with printing presses such as newspaper presses, jobbing presses, gravure presses, printing presses for packaging or currency, and processing machines such as bagging machines, envelope machines, or packaging machines. The material web may be paper, cardboard, plastic, metal, rubber, or foil, etc.